


Seth Is Way To Meddlesome

by xShadowFox



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: This is exactly what the title says.





	Seth Is Way To Meddlesome

PROLOGUE

Kendra is Fairykind. A person of light. Bracken is a Unicorn. Also a person of light. Warren works for the Knights Of Dawn, a group of good, and Vanessa (even though she did betray them) was also a Knight Of Dawn.

And what was Seth? A shadow charmer. A person of the night. The holder of darkness.

Being dark, Seth had a idea. He would make everyone life’s light.

Unfortunately, Seth forgot Murphy's law. “whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.”


End file.
